


Never Again

by Lico_Lico, spidersonas



Series: Young Avengers and Co.'s Shenanigans [3]
Category: Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Young Avengers (Comics)
Genre: Angst, Don't ask why the past poly ship its a LONG story, F/F, Idk what I'm doing anymore tbh, Multi, Other, Possessive Kate Bishop???, This wen't from hurt/comfort to something else really fast, Yandere Kate Bishop, based off a roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-04-05 23:56:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19051090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lico_Lico/pseuds/Lico_Lico, https://archiveofourown.org/users/spidersonas/pseuds/spidersonas
Summary: After a nasty breakup with Loki, Kate and America find comfort in each other's arms.





	Never Again

**Author's Note:**

> Written by Lico_Lico

Kate can’t help but shake in anger as she holds her sobbing girlfriend in her arms, her grip tightening as she feels the tears of the usually strong America soak into her shirt.

 

“Kate- _princesa_ -I’ve been thrown away-”

 

“America, no, it’s okay. I’m here.”

 

“I know!” America stops, shaking her head. “I _know_ , Kate. It’s just…after all that?” She pulls back to meet Hawkeye’s eyes, her own eyes watery. “After all that about-about me loving him for who he is? Despite his form? All for _what_ . For us to find out that-that-” She swallows. “I can’t even say it. It feels like I’ve been lied to, that-that I don’t matter enough…I _get it_ if he wants an open relationship, I do. But he-he should have told me! Because th-then…” She chokes back a sob. “Because then it wouldn’t have hurt this bad.”

 

Kate hugs America close to her chest, running a hand through her curls. “Maybe-maybe it was a mistake. A misunderstanding. Like what happened with us?”

 

“No, Kate…” America whispers brokenly. “I wish it was, but you and I both know it isn’t. What it comes down to is simple: we were used. There’s no excuse for that.”

 

Kate gently takes America’s hand, squeezing it softly. “What about Billy?”

 

America bites her lower lip. “I can’t say that I don’t blame him, or that I can forgive him just yet, because…he-he _knew_ we were a thing. But on the flip side, I know how badly he was hurting. And maybe-maybe he was just projecting? At least…a part of me hopes so.”

 

“But…” Kate started, “But what if it wasn’t him projecting? What if he and Loki got together behind our backs because Billy wanted to?”

 

“Then I’d never forgive him. Either of them.”

 

“America…th-that’s a little harsh, isn’t it?”

 

America scowled. “That isn’t harsh! What’s _harsh_ is going behind the back of two people that you said you _loved_ , and screwing one of their best friends!” America rubs at her eyes, the tears that fall down betraying her. “I just-it hurts. It hurts so bad, _princesa_. Feels like my heart was torn out and stomped on, and-and even though you’re here with me? It still hurts, I want to hate Loki. But I just can’t…and that’s what hurts the most.”

 

Kate pulls away from America, and moves to sit beside her, pulling her down so that America’s head rests in her lap. “Get some sleep, Meri. You’ll feel better once you get some rest. I-I won’t leave you. I promise, I’ll never leave you.” Kate feels America nod against her legs, and watches softly, continuing to pet her hair as America’s eyes flutter shut.

 

Kate leans back against the bed and lets out a sigh, her other hand curling into a fist.

“ _Fuck._ ”

 

Kate presses her hands against her eyes as she begins to cry, her shoulders shaking as she tries to stay quiet. She feels as if the roles have been reversed. America, the strong one, her _protector_ , had been reduced to tears, while Kate had kept herself strong, if only for her Meri’s sake. She presses down a sob, swallowing her tears.

 

What Loki did to them infuriates her. At this point, Kate cares less about what Loki did with her, did _to_ her, she cares more about what Loki did to the girl currently snoring softly against her thigh.

 

Loki hurt what originally was _theirs_ and is now only _hers._

 

Not that Kate is complaining, she’d rather have all of America to herself in the end, but she didn’t mind sharing. Really, she didn’t, even if the shaking of her hands and the beating of her heart said otherwise. Kate glances down at the girl sleeping innocently in her lap and smiles softly. She’ll do anything for her, anything in the world, even kill someone, if she had to. Kate’s smile turns dark.

 

Well, she already has, hasn’t she?

 

Kate hums and laces her fingers through America’s as she thinks back to those disgusting muggers who had had the balls to hit on her girlfriend while trying to mug her.

 

It’s a good thing they won’t be able to mug or hit on her anymore, and it’s a good thing their remains won’t ever be found either.

 

Once she hears America’s breathing even out as she falls into a deep sleep, Kate carefully gathers her into her arms, and moves so that they’re side by side. Kate wraps her arms more protectively around the sleeping America and rubs her cheek against the top of America’s head. She’d make Billy and Loki pay somehow. But since she knows her Meri still somewhat cares for the two, she won’t hurt them. No, not physically. But emotionally? She’ll make them hurt a thousand times more than they hurt America.

 

She’ll make sure of it.

 

She’ll make sure they ever regret hurting either of them, Meri the most. Meri, who has a beautiful smile and gorgeous eyes, who’s too damn selfless for her own good. Who tried too hard to be strong for others, and never for herself. Kate promises her Meri that she’ll make them pay, no matter how long it takes. She’ll make them pay.

 

After all, America is the only thing that matters, and Kate is never going to let anyone get between her and her Meri.

  


                         


End file.
